


Cabin Fever

by Coffeebookboy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cabin Fic, Camping, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, almost everyone is bi get over it, gay sex (probably), jack is a good friend and a bad boyfriend, really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeebookboy/pseuds/Coffeebookboy
Summary: "It says here: 'If you're [secluded in the woods] and experiencing symptoms of irritability, restlessness or are simply feeling stir crazy...Get frisky.Research shows that neurotransmitters in the brain that can be released during healthy sex may elevate mood. Good sex is also connected to heart health, stress reduction, pain relief and better sleep. So, if you're stuck inside with your lover, light some candles.' Jack, you do realize that sounds like the lead-in to a porno right?"Sean gets a very bad idea to put all his friends in a cabin... and it turns into a very good time."





	1. Cabin In The Woods

There was a cabin in the woods. Little empty home on a hill, surrounded by trees. The cabin had quite a few rooms and a loft for extra company. It overlooked a small meadow, green and flowering, untouched by man. There was a river in the area too, a small hike away. Built to entertain and pretty far away from any main roads. Cupboards full of board games and a well-stocked liquor cabinet. A brick chimney puffing out smoke in the wintertime, birds singing through the windows in the spring. This little cabin in the woods was a strong memory for Sean on its own, but seeing a little vivid picture in a wooden picture frame brought back every single detail. His childhood wasn’t perfect by anyone’s standards, least of all his own, but it was filled with warm summers that had cool breezes. They’d swoop through and rustle your hair. It was filled with Easter egg hunts and bird watching. He supposed his memory was so overrun with idyllic childlike memories because he was young enough he’d been ignorant to most hardships.  
  
His older brothers, one the more cynical of the pair, hardly remembered their holidays at the cabin in the woods. Simon was always so focused on the money they weren’t making at the time or the arguments Mum and Dad had. Malcolm couldn’t go without bringing up how the Sean's bullies got more aggressive at school when he got older. He always had to express concern and get sappy. Overtime, Sean gave up reminiscing with his brothers about holidays. He stopped asking his sisters about those April showers and Christmas crackers by the fireplace. All his siblings had their own families now or some form of it. Divorces and kids were just subjects bound to come up. Sean preferred to preserve those happy memories in his mind’s eye, untainted by reality.  
  
The photo in the wooden frame was surprisingly bright and clean, obviously it was protected from sunlight over the years. He felt lucky that he’d been the one to volunteer for clearing out his parents’ attic. Lucky to have stumbled across the nostalgia. Then it hit him, they weren’t the only relatives that used the cabin for holidays and it had been over a decade since they’d been there. Surely it was still in good hands.  
      
“Dad? Can I ask you something?” Sean stepped into the sunroom.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Whatever happened to the McLoughlin Cabin?” It was a silly nickname they’d given it when they were kids, even bothering to paint a sign that found its home over the front door.  
  
“The cabin? Why?”  
  
“Mm… I found this.” Sean passed his father the photo, wiping the dust from his hands onto his shirt carelessly. “I was wondering if its still up there. Thought maybe we should go visit it.” His father gazed at the image with furrowed brows, humming to himself.  
  
“I don’t know, Jack. It’s been years and you’d have to ask your uncle. Your mother and I lost interest in holidays when we retired. Your sisters are far too busy. Malcolm just sprained his ankle running. And Simon… well you know. He isn’t outdoorsy.” In referencing these various factors he seemed to continuously tense up. He sounded resigned if anything.  
  
“I know that, Dad. But didn’t you think I might be interested? I’m family. It would be nice to take some time off away from Brighton.” His dad snorted.  
  
“You’re here aren’t you? And besides, it’s a lonely place going up there on your own.”  
  
Sean thought about this, feeling his excitement fade. Still, he was determined. He’d made up his mind. He could take some friends there for a weekend while it was still good weather, show them where he came from with pride. Looking at the photo, he was sure the arching oak trees were still there, towering over its visitors. He remembered going fishing as a child and he could’ve sworn Felix had also mentioned fishing being a nostalgic activity for him.  
  
“Right, I want to take some friends there. Let me handle Uncle Teddy.”


	2. Youtubers Outdoors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack scrambles to find guests for his holiday getaway and quickly realizes a common theme with the invitees.  
> Also PJ dominates the project.
> 
> (The theme is they're all gay(ish) for each other)

A week passed before Sean got around to calling his first invitee. He’d had to sort out a plan with his aunt and uncle, which wasn’t really fun or easy. He wasn’t discouraged. On the contrary, he was more excited for the time away with his friends the more he thought about it. In his eyes, everything was coming together perfectly. Still, getting everyone together was going to be the biggest challenge.  
  
“Hey, Jack! Shit — Sean, sorry. I’m trying.” Sean smiled, happy to hear his friend answer the phone, soaking up the familiar chuckle. The apology bounced off, unnecessary as per usual.  
  
“It’s all good, man. How have you been?”  
  
“Oh you know… Working, mostly. Cranking out content as fast as I can and making it the best I can.” Sean laughed aloud at this.  
  
“Totally, Mark. I get that. Not what I asked, but I get it.”  
  
“Oh fuck, sorry. I’m good. Everything’s been good.” More laughing. Sean bit his lip, increasingly grateful he’d decided to call Mark before anyone else.  
  
“Erm… so I’m trying to put together a holiday at the moment. When was the last time you took a break from work? Touring doesn’t count.” The line was silent for a few seconds and then Mark cleared his throat.  
  
“Uh… I don’t know. I guess Thanksgiving in Boston was my last break. I worked this Christmas. What kind of holiday, this summer?”  
  
“Actually I’m hoping it can be sooner, while everything is in bloom. I want to take some of my closest friends to Ireland and show everyone where I spent Easter holiday when I was small. It’s sort of secluded and I thought you might put up resistance, so I called you first. You understand I absolutely can’t go out there if you aren’t coming along.” He was teasing him, feeding his ego and mocking it simultaneously. Everyone would have a better time if Mark got out of Los Angeles for once, but he wasn’t good at relaxing. Mark was evidently amused, chuckling again.  
  
“How do I know you aren’t gonna take me out into the wilderness and kill me, Jackaboy?”  
  
“Too many witnesses. Come on, Mark. I really want ya with us. There’ll be plenty of activities planned and you could even vlog if you want. There’s a generator.” Sean knew better than to mention to anyone that there was no cell service until after he dragged them there.  
  
“Sounds like boy scout camp.”  
  
“Maybe a little bit.”  
  
“I’ll think about it.”  
  
“Oh _no_ you don’t. Don’t you dare! You give me a yes right here and now then plan your schedule around it, okay?” Nearly a minute passed with only minimal groaning and then Sean heard Amy yell out in the distance.  
  
“Say yes! Go! Do it!” She said.  
  
Mark gave in, exasperated and amused all at the same time. “Alright, fine! But — if I’m going to do this, I need guarantee I get preferential treatment over Felix at all times. Who wants the first hot dog? Mark does. Fuck you, Felix. Who gets the top bunk? That’s right, Mark. Biggest cock? —“ Sean cut in.  
  
“— Got it! Got the message loud and clear!” He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. He could tell Mark was joking and it was all just a jest, but he was beginning to see how this holiday could certainly be exhausting. Too late to turn back now.  
  
“Okay. But I really mean it, man. That guy can be so pushy! Your venue, your word is God. You gotta stand up for me.” Sean could now hear the smile in Mark’s voice. He grinned as well.  
  
“Thanks, bro. I’ll send you the details later.”  
  


 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
  
Felix also had to be sold the idea, but after a few lengthy, raunchy innuendos were exchanged and Sean let out more than a couple “fuck you”s and “fuck off”s, Felix was convinced. There were at least two guaranteed guests.

PJ and Chris were easy enough to win over with promise of drinks and dancing, being the typical British men they were deep down. PJ insisted that Sean invite Tom too, but he and Charlie politely declined, unable to leave behind their puppy Squidge. Upon hearing the news, PJ then suggested Sean invite Hazel, “other” Jack, and Dean. Sean was friendly with the three of them and familiar with their names, but hardly close friends with them. He told PJ he would and he fully intended to, but he knew already they’d all say “no thanks.”  
  
It was a few days later that Sean became concerned there were too many dicks on the guest list. With no couples on the trip, things could quickly devolve into a weird kinky stag night weekend. He had history with Mark, a bit of a man crush on Felix, and PJ's relationship with Chris was something to be debated. A week long bachelor party didn’t appeal to him so he scrambled to send yet another email to Tom and Charlie. As he hit send he had to smack himself in the face. Robin. Robin and Kellie of course. He shot them both texts, absolutely positive that they’d be interested. He also mentioned to Felix that Marzia was welcome, but he had a hunch she’d pass it up for a chance to be alone in the flat. Girl time was hard to come by now that Felix worked at home and they were in an unconventional relationship at the given moment. Plus, they had three pets that were high maintenance. Referring to PJ one last time for ideas, it seemed he to had run dry.  
  
“Hm… There’s Dan and Phil, but this doesn’t seem their cup of tea, you know? Did you ask Robin?”

Sean groaned. "Haven't heard back yet. It's unlike him."  
  
The date was set for a Saturday in ten days time and project _Youtubers Outdoors_ seemed to be coming together (the name was coined by Chris.) Mark would fly into Ireland the night before, everyone in England was set to ferry over in the morning. Robin was going to let Sean know his plans closer to the date. They’d all carpool to the cabin in two rented cars (a tight fit) and Sean was responsible for remembering the way.  
  
It was going to be a week to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter, as promised! I'm keeping you on your toes I know, but that's the point. 
> 
> Next chapter they're in the woods I swear.


	3. Getting Comfy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot is going on.
> 
>  
> 
> A lot.

Doors slammed shut and gravel crunched under many feet. Sean hopped out of the driver’s seat eagerly.   
  
“Oh wow… It’s just a beautiful as I remember. Guys! Get out, come on!” He threw Felix his keys and ran to the front door. The wraparound porch needed some sweeping, but everything else looked to be in perfect condition. He hopped up the steps quickly and unlocked the front door. Stepping in, he was hit with a cool blast of air, the chill sinking through his clothes. It was more or less the way he remembered, with only a few new paintings on the walls and a new throw pillow in the corner. Mark stepped in right after, taking in his surroundings.   
  
“Wow, this is a nice place. Not nearly what I expected.” He chuckled. Sean gave him a playful nudge.   
  
“Wow was my word, you ass.” Sean said. Mark could only roll his eyes playfully.   
  
“Oh! Oh I see!” Mark threw his hands in the air, having already left his suitcase by the door. He took a deep breath and his nose wrinkled.  
  
“It smells pretty stale in here. Should we open the windows?” Sean also took in a sniff of the place and shook his head.  
  
“Nah. It might be cold tonight. I think starting a fire would be better. But first let’s figure out where everyone is sleeping.” By this time, everyone had meandered into the main living room. PJ was already exploring, using the flashlight on his phone for the rooms with less windows. Sean saw this and laughed. “I could go rev up the generator for you Peej.” He said. Chris seemed to like this idea, nodding with enthusiasm.   
  
“Oh yes please. That would make this place much less spooky.” His voice softened a little towards the end, as if testing to see if anyone felt the same. They didn’t.   
  
“Well I think this cabin is just lovely,” Mark said. “Light would be an improvement. But I swear it’s like a walked into one of those home decor magazines. You’d hardly realize it’s in the middle of nowhere since rustic has become so popular these days.” Felix found this particularly entertaining, letting out a “hah” and his typical snort of a laugh.   
  
“Never knew you knew so much about design trends, Mark. I thought you were going to be an engineer.” He joked. Before Mark could think of a clever comeback, Felix was at the backdoor. “I can get the generator, Jack. Should I grab that can of gas from the trunk?” Sean shook his head.   
  
“There should still be some gas in the shed. Thanks, man.”  
  
PJ suddenly whipped around. “Where’s Robin and Kellie? I thought they were gonna follow us up.”   
  
“Nah man,” Sean told him. “They couldn’t make it on such short notice. I just told Kellie that if they change their minds at any point they can ask my Mum for directions.”  
  
“Ohhh…”  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
The cabin itself really was artfully done. Some great great grandfather (or something) of Sean’s had built it a decade ago and it had been in the family since. They didn’t have a lot of money, but they did have this small piece of property away from home, which was nice. A lot of rich Irish families had time shares in Spain or southern France somewhere, but his family stayed local due to funds and impenetrable pride. It did come with some maintenance responsibility, however. Sean knew that someday that responsibility would most likely be his, seeing as his uncle intended on Sean inheriting most everything.   
  
The wooden walls inside were primarily pine which had been stained to look like a darker wood. There was a brick fireplace downstairs in the main room and a vent in the ceiling that allowed heat to reach the loft, but not too much. There was also an entire vanity dedicated to warm quilts and blankets of all sorts. Despite it being Spring, it could still get freezing at night. Thus, the cabin walls were recently decked out with some heavy insulation behind the main wooden panels indoors. It may have appeared as if those interior boards were always there, but they weren’t nearly as old as the skeleton of the cabin itself.   
  
On the lower floor, there was a main living/entertainment room that had cupboards lining the walls filled with board games, liquor, a first aid kit, and loads of music. There was a stereo to play tapes and CDs on, but no TV, which was completely intentional. No movies meant more time spent outside than inside for both kids and adults. In the first bedroom down the hall, there was a twin sized bed and bookshelves brimming with novels, classic literature, joke books, crossword puzzles, and anything related to Irish history you could possibly imagine. There was also a large wooden chest filled with frisbees and other kids toys in the corner just in case there was a less imaginative kid visiting that needed more structure to their fun. Sean’s eldest sister for example, was immensely competitive. Because of this, there were many kinds of two person games and individual activities stuck into the chest.   
  
The master bedroom, originally claimed by Robin and Kellie, was now also up for grabs. It had a king sized bed and two dressers. It was also directly connected to the only bathroom in the place which was both a pro and a con of sleeping there. In Sean’s opinion, the best place to wind down at night was the loft. The loft had two single beds, a window overlooking the meadow, and a giant beanbag. It also included the most outlets, so when the generator was on and people’s devices wanted charging, whoever was upstairs held sway over them. There were of course, two sofas downstairs and a storage room that had a futon hidden within. They certainly didn’t have to worry about anyone sleeping on the floor. As the generator roared to life, Felix was heard outside yelling out a victorious “fuck yeah!” He was back inside as quickly as possible and ran upstairs to find Sean and Mark chatting in the loft. They were discussing whether or not more than two people should be allowed in the loft for sleeping.   
  
“All I know is, I’m taking this bed.” Sean pointed to the left single. “This much is not up for debate.”  
  
“Well I’d happily take this other one if you’re okay with that, it should be warmer up here than downstairs and I want in.” Mark turned to acknowledge their Swedish friend, who waved with both hands for attention. “Oh hi Felix!”  
  
“Oh hi Mark. Didn’t notice me clomping up the stairs with intensity? You’re welcome.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“And God said… let there be light.” Felix grinned, gesturing to the lightbulbs above them, giving off a gentle glow. Sean laughed.   
  
“Okay, whatever you say, Fe’. Is this your subtle way of indicating that you, too, want to sleep in the loft? I feel mighty popular.” Sean crossed his arms, amused. Mark shot him a pout.  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs there was little debate to be had. PJ offered to sleep in the kids room and give Chris the master bedroom. Chris insisted they do the opposite. PJ quickly decided they could share the master bedroom, “because somebody’s gotta decide.” PJ called upstairs to the other three, asking the most important questions.  
  
“Okay lads, who’s gonna build a fire? And who is going to be making dinner?”  
Felix and Mark called out simultaneously, “I’ll do it” and “I got it!”  
  
“Fire?” Mark asked, pointing to Felix. Felix in turn nodded and pointed to Mark.  
  
“Food?”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
Sean felt his stomach flip and a smile grew on his lips. It was so nice to see everyone settling in so quickly. The bed debate forgotten for now, they all headed downstairs. Looking for scrap paper to start the fire, Felix opened broom closet and was attacked by fishing gear.   
  
“Help!” He cried out, completely tangled in fishing poles. PJ had a hearty laugh along with everyone else and stepped forward to get him free. Together they wrestled the gear back into the closet and PJ began to reorganize it to prevent the accident reoccurring. Chris was already settling down with a book by the fireplace in anticipation for the warmth to come. Felix shook his head at him and stepped out to get wood from the shed Sean pointed him to. PJ started browsing the board games.  
  
Mark found a recipe book in the kitchen and got excited. He wondered if anything in this book had special memories attached to them. If he could make something that created nostalgia for Sean, he was on the right track. Mark knew things between them had been increasingly distant lately and he wasn’t going to pass up any opportunities to re-establish their closeness. He decided to make a casserole, because there was loads of pasta on the shelves and they’d brought every other fresh ingredient the recipe called for. With the fire roaring and dinner started, everyone settled into an activity.   
  
An engine came roaring down the driveway and Sean peered out the window to see just who he’d been hoping to see.  
“Guys, it’s Robin and Kellie!” He cheered. Felix contributed an enthusiastic “Woo!” As soon as they made it in, Robin and Kellie each pulled Sean into tight hugs.  
  
“Now don’t get too excited, dude.” Robin warned. “We’re only here for one night. But we had to come see it ourselves. We owe you that much.”  
  
“Aw man… don’t say it like that! We’ll have the best night of your lives, I promise. And get off that, you don’t owe me anything. I’ll cover your expenses for getting out here.” Kellie tried to argue, but Robin waved his arms from behind Sean’s head, mouthing “Please no” and holding his finger up to his mouth to signal silence. She rolled her eyes, but complied.   
  
“Well thank you very much, Jack. That’s really sweet of you. Unnecessary… but sweet. We accept.”  
  
Kellie saw a familiar face peering round the corner of the kitchen and let out a gasp. “Mark! Is that you I see hiding around the corner?” She rushed to give him a hug. “Where is your lovely lady?! How is she?” Mark blushed and squeezed her shoulder gently.   
  
“She’s not mine, silly. I don’t own her. And Amy is doing wonderfully. Her and Kat couldn’t make it up here, but I’m your personal housewife, ready to make everyone dinner.” Kellie giggled with enthusiasm.   
  
“Oh well, I’m glad you made it. Let me see what you’re putting together.” The two of them slipped into the kitchen, continuing their conversation on the subject of pasta and Amy’s relationship with Kathryn. Robin made his way with Sean over to PJ and gave Felix a hug and a pat on the back as well.   
  
“I think Markiplier is gonna steal your girl.” Felix teased.   
  
“I’m not worried, he’s already stolen my man.” Robin put a hand up to block his lips and pointed with his thumb towards Sean, muttering the next sentence. “If you know what I mean.” He bounced his eyebrows and everyone laughed, Sean shoving him.  
  
“Shut your fuckin’ face, Robin!” Sean protested.  
  
“We all know what you mean.” PJ added, placing a hand over his heart and pulling Sean in for a one-armed embrace, nuzzling into his hair. Sean scoffed, pulling away with red cheeks.   
  
“You’re all too much.”   
  
The four of them decided to play a game of scrabble while they waited for dinner. Chris declined, opting to read his book and occasionally chime in helpful suggestions for PJ’s benefit or sexual innuendos regarding someone’s word choice. The group was rowdy and they hadn’t even broken out the booze yet.  
  
In the kitchen, Mark and Kellie had strayed into the topic of Mark’s relationship with Sean. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally fucking finished this, so sorry it's late! I haven't actually edited it yet, so anybody reading it right away, i'm sorry...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave comments as I love talking to readers and hearing what your input. 
> 
> I'm currently offering fanfic commissions at a rate of $1 per 100 words, hmu if you're interested!


End file.
